


Makin' my Heart Beat so Fast

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Sexual Fantasy, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance uses the excuse of the rain outside to get Shiro into his bed.





	Makin' my Heart Beat so Fast

**Author's Note:**

> _[fishlock-holmes](http://fishlock-holmes.tumblr.com/) suggested:_
> 
>  
> 
> _[Holy Ghost by Borns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCtEFCbtdg8) _
> 
>  
> 
> originally posted onto tumblr [here](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/162618062804/holy-ghost-by-borns)

_Ooh, it’s raining, it’s pouring_  
_I picture you in the morning_  
_The hot water and the steam_  
_Oh the way you feel between_  
_Both my hands on your hourglass_  
_The minutes and the hours pass_  
_I wanna watch you bloom_  
_Gimme that sweet perfume_

 

* * *

 

 

Lance likes the rain. He likes the sound of it hitting the roof and pavement outside. He likes the smell of it, before, during, and after. He likes the soothing touch of it on his skin.

 

He likes the excuse it gives him to ask Shiro to stay longer. It’s what’s got them falling onto the bed, Shiro above him, hair a wild mess, jeans riding real low on his hips. 

 

He can still hear it, barely, over his and Shiro’s breathing and the thudding of his heart in his chest. It’s both a comforting anchor in keeping him from freaking out ( _Shiro_  is in his _bed_ ), and a spur that prompts him into taking Shiro’s hands and putting them on his hips.

 

God is he nervous, they both are, but instead of showing it, he’s surprisingly confident on the outside. He would question it, but well… Shiro seems to be responding to it well. He keeps glancing all over, where his hands hesitantly lay, to the skewed collar of Lance’s shirt, to his face where a cocky smirk is starting to show. 

 

Well, if it gets Shiro going, he supposes it can’t be all that bad. At least he isn’t embarrassing himself. 

 

“You can touch,” he hushes, _hushes_ , and he swears Shiro’s pupils expand at the permission. “I want you to.”

 

“Oh,” breathes Shiro and his thumbs twitch under the material of Lance’s shirt. His touch feels like both a brand and ice on his skin, hot, hot, cold, cold and Lance wants it all over him. He doesn’t push Shiro too much though, expects that he’ll move at his own pace, and instead hums his approval and sticks his hands in Shiro’s hair. 

 

It seems to work better than expected, because then Shiro’s hand shoot upwards, taking the shirt with them, and fingertips press into his nipples, the dueling sensations make him squirm. His eyes squeeze shut and he fists his hands tight in Shiro’s hair, which only has Shiro pressing his fingers even more firmly into his skin. “Fuck!”

 

“You want to?”

 

He opens his eyes at the question, excited and nervous all over again. Shiro doesn’t seem to be feeling the latter, however, as he just looks like he’s anticipating Lance’s answer with obvious eagerness, and a hungry look in his eye that just about _screams_  the kinds of things he wants to do to Lance -

 

* * *

 

He bites his lip hard, barely even feeling his hand still stroking him through his completion, and when he finally finishes, all the tension drops out of him in the motion of a single breath. With his clean hand, he scrubs his eyes and curses to himself.

 

He knew he should have asked Shiro to stay over.

**Author's Note:**

> [my shance/vld tumblr](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/) :^)


End file.
